Burn
by XxHLAOVTExX
Summary: A simple lab test turns to horror as Zim found himself at the mercy of his rival. Now Dib is left to attempt to fix what he broke. ZADR
1. Scent

**What people seem to forget is that Zim is allergic to water. Humans are made of such things, and normally this fact is forgotten so we can see good smut. I'm taking a chance and attempt to make a ZADR where this fact ISN'T forgotten, or solved with a magical pill Zim came up with out of nowhere. This MAY remain a one-shot if it doesn't get any reviews. No use writing a story if no one is going to read it.**

**XxXxX**

Zim was naive. He knew next to nothing about human reproduction, and so he became oddly fascinated by it. Irkens are produced by cloning hatcheries, and sex was something only done for pleasure. The idea of actually connecting sex to reproduction seemed ludicrous. But humans did it. They've been doing it for years. And because sex was supposed to feel good, many parts of Earth were wildly over populated. Zim didn't really care for sex; the idea of someone else touching HIS amazing body was idiotic. So he remained a virgin, which really was quite common on Irk.

He had done some harmless tests and observations on the human, learning about the birds and the bees… Those horrible, horrible bees… And eventually Zim learned that humans ultimately mated with each other because of certain pheromones. If a human smelled a certain way to another human, they go crazy.

So… That's why they didn't bath? To keep their original sent?

Makes sense.

Zim was currently in his lab, holding a glass vile of these hormones. He managed to collect enough of it and turned it into a pleasant smelling gel. To an Irken, this sent was meaningless. But to a human…

Because Zim was so caught up in his studies, he failed to notice his long time rival Dib was watching his every move. Dib couldn't understand why Zim was taking so much interest in Sex-Ed or in romantic comedies at the movie theater. It seemed bizarre. It was very Un-Zim like to do any of the things Zim had done in the past week.

Dib was hidden in the ceiling, watching Zim. Finally he jumped down from his hiding spot, and onto the table. This surprised Zim, and he quickly snatched up the alluring gel from the table protectively.

"What on Irk is wrong with you Human?" Zim screeched. "Get out of my base!"

Dib smirked at the alien, and pulled out the alien weapon of the week- another gun. "Give it up Zim; I know you're up to something! That's some… crazy human-killing goop you have, isn't?" He sneered.

"It is not!" Zim protested. He held up the vile, and shook it lightly as if that would prove its harmlessness. "It's nothing more then research! Not a weapon!"

Dib's expression faltered. What… What smelled like cookies all of a sudden? Shaking his head, he returned his focus on the situation at hand. "Don't lie to me Zim; I know you better then that!" He says as he jumped from the table so he'll be standing across from the alien. He snatched the concoction from the Irken claws.

Zim's eyes widened. "Dib-Stink, give that back! You have no idea-"

"So it IS a weapon!" Dib laughed, holding the vile well above Zim's grasp. He loved rubbing his height into his rivals face, it drove him crazy. Because Zim was so desperate to get the gel back, and away from the human, and because Dib was oblivious to what the gel's true identity, the two had a reckless game of 'gimmie'.

Eventually, Dib tripped over some wires and the vile fell. Zim reached out to grab it, and did manage to catch the glass. But the contents of that glass had splashed over Zim's shirt.

The sent filled the room, and its source was now Zim.

"Damn it Dib!" Zim snapped, throwing the empty vile to the ground. "Do you have any…? Dib-Stink?" He looked at the boy who seemed dazed. He stared at Zim with hungry eyes. It was as if Dib was seeing Zim in a whole different light… a very… delicious light…

Zim took a step backwards, slowly becoming aware of the danger he was in. But Dib shot from his sitting position and tackled Zim to the ground. But instead of kicking and punching Zim, he grasped at the Irkens wrists and pinned them down and smashed his lips against Zim's.

Zim was so shocked, he didn't fight back for a moment. Was this… A new fighting move? Because that would be easier to believe then Dib _kissing _him.

"G-Get off!" Zim ordered, twisted his head out of the humans mouth. His saliva still burned the inner edges of his mouth. He was thankful he was normally very through with his coating of glue. But Dib didn't seem to hear him. Instead, he started biting at Zim's neck, nipping and sucking at it hungrily. Zim realized in horror that Dib was attempting to… mate! The gel! It was driving the boy insane, making him lose all sense of control!

Zim was helpless to stop a moan as Dib hit a sensitive part of his neck. This seemed to encourage Dib as he started rubbing up against Zim's lower region. He released one of Zim's hands to pull at the edge of his pants. Zim saw from the corner of his eye a very odd bulge…

_Get out, get out, get out…_

Zim started thrashing from under Dib, screaming at him. He wiggled and squirmed, but the human had the advantage of a larger body frame and strength. Things weren't like they were a few years ago. Desperate, he raked his claws against Dib's chest and tore through the fabric. Blood slowly seeped out from the broken skin, but Dib didn't seem to notice. The overload of pheromones had caused him to become focused on one thing and one thing only. He wasn't even aware this was Zim anymore.

"Get off! Stop!" Zim cried. He was getting frightened. More so when he noticed Dib had successfully '_freed'_ himself. Dib released Zim's other hand and pulled the pants down, exposing the alien. Now feeling shamed, Zim tried pushing Dib away. No, no, no, he couldn't do this, he couldn't!

"P-Please! STOP!" Zim pleaded, shaking with fear. _'Not with a human, god, please, not with a human!' _

But Dib was still completely unresponsive. Zim started punching and clawing at him, but there wasn't the slightest hint Dib was feeling any of it, other then bruising and claw marks. His eyes, normally bright with determination were dull and lifeless. Zim felt himself forced back down with a cold push.

His PAK made his back arch awkwardly, as it scrapped against the ground. He attempted to use his robotic legs but it was no use. He had chosen today of all days to run a virus scanner and the PAK would be unusable for battle for the next hour or so.

Zim didn't have that much time.

His legs were forced apart and were hosted upwards as Dib entered the Irken boy with a grunt. Zim let out a horrified scream, coated with agony. No one told him it would actually _hurt_! This just made things so much worse. He felt tears brimming at his eyes from the pain as he felt Dib trust into him like an animal.

"S-Stop! Stop!" Zim sobbed, feeling as though he were going to tear in two. "It hurts, stop! Please!"

But Dib didn't stop. He was breathing hard, and shaking slightly from the pleasure. Zim was so warm, so _tight_, it was incredible.

But Zim wasn't so lucky. It was painful. And the pain was getting worse. Zim felt confused, and scared. All he heard that sex was supposed to feel good, but it doesn't! It felt horrible! And the pain keeps building… why?

Oh god… no…

"STOP! PLEASE!" Zim screamed, now sounding even more terrified. More violently then the last time, Dib actually had more difficulty keeping his hold on Zim. "No more! Please! Y-You...AH!" Zim shrieked in pain, almost losing himself in a haze. "Wa-Water! NO!"

But it was too late.

Dib climaxed into Zim's body, shooting his acidic load into sensitive, sex torn flesh. Zim screamed in pain, and his body was thrown into spasms. His insides felt like they were on fire, melting inside of him. And as he sobbed in pain, and trashed on the floor, the effects began to wear off Dib.

Dib came back to reality, completely baffled by what he was seeing. He found himself sitting, exposed to a half naked alien who seemed to dying before his eyes.


	2. Sight

**WEAK CHAPTER, but things will get much livelier in the next on. Reviews encourage me to write guys!**

**XxXxXxX**

The last thing Dib remembered was being thrown to the ground by Zim. There was this intense smell of cookies, and other sweet things… then nothing. There was a large jump in time between fighting over that vile of goop and suddenly being surrounded by blood, and nudity. The scent of sweet things was overwhelmed by the smell of sex, and Dib was frightened. Quickly, he zipped himself up and tried to hold Zim steady from his trashing.

"Zim? Zim! Calm down you-" he was interrupted by Zim clawing at his face. Dib immediately scooted back, holding his cheek in pain. He watched Zim pull himself into a fetal position, screaming and shaking in pain.

Dib stared at him, still horribly confused. He couldn't remember- but by looking at the situation, he could guess what had happened. Obviously they had… No. Impossible. Something else happened.

"Nng…h-hurts…hurts…" Zim whimpered as he slowly became still. His face was wet with tears. Zim was crying?

"What happened?" Dib asked himself, getting to his feet. He looked at the quivering alien. Zim was weak- he could take him right now. His proof was on a silver platter. But something wasn't right. He couldn't take Zim like this, he wanted to remember his victory.

And this seemed dirty…

But nothing dirty happened. There was a reasonable, non-sexual related battle. Zim will explain when he wakes up- he has too!

Dib grabbed a fire blanket that was tucked in the corner of the lab and wrapped Zim in it. He didn't want to look at Zim like this, nor did he want to touch him when he then decided to carry Zim to the medical wing of his lab. He's seen it once or twice before after years of snooping.

Zim was unconscious from the pain, so Dib had no resistance when he lifted the small body in his arms. Zim was surprisingly light to Dib, as he quickly carried him to the medical room. He laid him onto what looked like a medical bed.

He looked at Zim one more time. God, he looked half dead. His skin was turning a lighter shade of green, and his eyes were half open and glossed over. But at least the screaming stopped.

"C-Computer!" Dib yelled. It was the only thing he could think of, but would it activate at his voice?

It did. The walls themselves seemed to whirr to life. "Yeah?" a voice sounded from the ceiling, in a bored detached tone.

"Um… Fix Zim?" He asked sheepishly.

There was a pause before the Computer spoke again. "Wait… Aren't you…?"

"Look, just fix him!" Dib said again with a bit more authority. He didn't want to explain his reasons to a freaking house.

The base groaned in annoyance, but soon Zim was surrounded by robotic arms. At the sight of this, Dib quickly left the base. He'll return tomorrow, and with many questions.


	3. Deny

**I promised a more exciting chapter, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait for tomorrow. Sorry guys.**

**XxXxXxX**

Dib rushed home, and on the way, he noticed how eerily damp his coat sleeve was. He paused for a moment and took a closer look. It was blood. _Zim's_ blood. But… why so much on his right arm?

He tried to think. It… It must have happened when he carried Zim. He was holding him bridal style, and his right arm was what was supporting Zim's lower half. The half that was bleeding…

"H-He cut himself!" He tried to assure himself. "Yeah… The fight was so violent t-that I can't remember all of it… That's how I got so hurt!"

That didn't explain why he was exposed. Or why Zim wasn't wearing pants.

But… There had to be a reasonable explanation. There _had_ to be…

He reached his house, and bolted up the stairs. He ignored his father's greetings or the sounds of annoyance from his sister and quickly ran inside his room. He had this overwhelming need to take a shower… to throw away these bloody and torn clothes…

**XxX**

Zim was placed in a healing capsule after some light surgery. The burns and the internal bleeding would heal, but it would take time. Not to mention this took a serious toll on Zim's mind and the mental scars may never go away, for more reasons than one.

He came too for a brief moment, and stared at his glass encasement in confusion. But when Zim shifted his weight lightly, pain shot up his spine from where… Dib… was…

Zim squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to forget.

It never happened.

It never happened.

It never happened.

**XxX**

Night passed slowly for Dib as he struggled to get to sleep. But he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about Zim. He was his enemy, his rival, and yet he couldn't help but to wonder how here was doing. He was in sorry shape when Dib left him.

What if he died?

He hoped not.

He knew deep down that it was useless to deny what happened. He just didn't want to accept it. In a way, he was happy he couldn't remember. Maybe… Zim will forget too. And they'll fight again! Like the old times- this will never be spoken of again.

He still didn't understand how he lost control. Did he always have a monster inside of him? Was he really crazy? Should he apologize to his arch enemy? Was that allowed? It wasn't like he broke a vase, this was much more serious. Far more serious.

All throughout the night, he suffered with these thoughts.


	4. Sound

Dib trudged through his morning routine, wanting to delay his plans to go see Zim as much as possible. He took his time in the bathroom, much to his sister's displeasure, and allowed her to beat on him when he finally exited. He dressed himself and decided to make his own breakfast instead of a quick bowl of cereal, and ate it as though he was enjoying every bite. …Although that was difficult to do with burnt eggs and oily bacon.

Gaz eyed her brother oddly as she took notice of his sluggish behavior. Normally, he did everything as quickly as possible in order to 'save the world', but today he seemed like he was forcing himself to move forward.

"Quit acting stupid," she grumbled between bites of her toast. "You're starting to annoy me."

Dib sighed, and grabbed his house key. "I'm going out Gaz. Don't touch the stove."

Gaz watched her brother plod out the door like a guilty man to his execution, and simply shrugged and returned to her meal.

Dib didn't want to go, but at the same time he felt obligated. He had to get this over with. His relationship with Zim was a strange one, but it was the only one he had. He needed to know everything was still the same as it was before, that they were still rivals. That whatever happened in that lab wasn't a big deal- hell, Dib still had the slight hope nothing did happen. But that was unlikely. There was proof all over his body, his clothes… He shuddered out of disgust. He suddenly felt like taking another bath, but he was already at Zim's base. He wished he didn't live so closely to the little creep.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it meekly. Gir answered him, looking ecstatic that he had a visitor. "Mary!" He screamed happily. "You came!"

Dib smiled. Gir was acting normal as usual. "Gir, where is Zim?" he asked.

Gir seemed to sadden a bit. "Mast'a sleepin'. I'm not'a loud to see 'im. Dunno whhhhy…" He said, antenna dropping a bit. But then he livened up a little. "But you can see me! Wanna play?"

"No thanks Gir," Dib said as he entered the base. "Maybe after I see Zim, okay?"

"B-But he's sleepin'!" Gir cried, looking frantic. "Mast'a not feel good, he has'ta sleep! He has'ta get better and my mast'a again!"

Dib hesitated. Was Zim really that hurt? He felt a throbbing pain in his head, as he ignored the little robots pleas. He rushed down the entrance to the lower levels. Gir stayed behind in the living room, still crying out desperately.

'_I'm not worried… I just want him to be okay, so we can get back to fighting as usual!' _Dib thought furiously to himself. He ran down the dark hallways till he reached the medical room. He threw open the door, eyes frantic for the slightest glimpse of the Irken. "Zim?" he cried out.

No one was in the room. It was empty save for the bed Dib had last seen Zim on and some odd looking machines.

"**Master is in another room."** The computer announced.

Dib looked up at the ceiling. "Then where? I need to see him!"

"**He can't fight today, come back later."** The computer replied, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not here to fight! I just need to talk to him!" He yelled, sounding angry. "I don't remember what happened yesterday, and I need him to explain."

The base seemed to sigh, despite the lack of lungs. **"Very well... But if Master gives the order, I will destroy you." **The boy gulped, but nodded. The computer paused for a moment before speaking again. **"Master is in lab 29HJ."**

Dib nodded in thanks and quickly sprinted out the room and down the hall. After a dozen or so turns, he finally reached the lab. He's seen this lab before when he was planting cameras, but Zim quickly spotted it and destroyed it.

Good times… good times…

He enters the lab, this time in a much less dramatic fashion. The room was much bigger and was filled with large glass chambers and twisting purple pipes. He doesn't see Zim at first over all the lab tables and strange machines that were throbbing with energy, but eventually after a moment of innocent wandering he sees a rather unique looking sleeping capsule tucked away in the corner of the room.

Dib walked up to it cautiously, taking in the sight of the peacefully sleeping Irken. He looked better than he did yesterday- obviously, but he still seemed weak. His skin color was still faint, and his arms were hooked up to several little plastic tubes, filled with a purplish liquid

"Um, Computer? What exactly what was wrong with him?" Dib asked, not feeling all too willing to wake up Zim.

"**Massive internal bleeding. ** **He was nearly burned to death from the inside."** Computer explained lazily. **"Ya know… with your **_**water**_**."**

Dib gulped. That seemed to confirm what had happened. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He never wanted to touch Zim in that way. Ever.

Zim seemed to stir slightly with all the noise around him. "Mmph… Computer, shut up…" He babbled slightly, voice laced with exhaustion. His eyes cracked opened a tiny, as the capsule's lid lifted open automatically at Zim's movements.

Dib back stepped lightly, knowing Zim had no idea he was in the room. He watched Zim push himself into a sitting position, and visibly flinched when his red eyes finally discovered the human in the room. They widen in surprise, and confusion and no words came out of his throat.

"Zim?" Dib greeted with a weak smile. "Um… look, I don't remember what happened yesterday… But…" He found himself at a loss for words what do people say in these situations? He approached the frozen Zim, for no other reason other than speaking to him at a closer range.

This was a bad move.

Zim lost control of himself as he shuffled back away from Dib, shaking feverously. "G-Go away! Don't touch me!" He cried out.

Dib stopped advancing, and looked at Zim curiously. "Zim, please, I didn't-" His pleading was cut short by Zim activating his PAK's robotic legs. They plunged forward in a stabbing motion, and Dib was forced to dive out of the way.

"I'm sorry!" Dib yelled out, scrambling to his feet. His heart was beating hard, not expecting that sudden attack.

Zim wasn't willing to listen to Dib's words. "Computer!" He screamed. And at his masters calling, robotic arms plunged at the boy. Dib screamed and ran as quickly as he could, dodging the crushing grip of those metallic claws. He made it as far as to the elevator, and at the sight of it, a wave of relief rushed over him.

But it was too soon to celebrate. The arms finally caught their prey, wrapping themselves around the boy's chest and lifting him into the air. For a moment, he swore he was going to be torn limb from limb but instead they carried him up the elevator shaft at an alarming speed. Dib was carried up and out the trash can in the kitchen, through the living room and a very confused Gir, and finally at the lawn where the human was thrown like a dirty rag into the street.

Dib hit the pavement hard and rolled for a few feet. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet. "That could have gone better…" He muttered. Zim didn't even give him a chance to speak, and in a way Dib couldn't blame him. He just wished that somehow he wouldn't take it so hard, like a human. Zim was always so strong, and now he was reduced to cowering in a corner.

He looked at the oddly shaped house sadly. Maybe things won't go back- no. What was he saying? Zim still had his mission. He still had to take over Earth- it was why his leaders sent him here. Dib frowned. They would be forced to fight again, despite this. Only now, things will be far more awkward.

"Zim might actually try to kill me now, instead of just toying with me." Dib realized. "Or move to a different part of the planet… I have to set things right!"

But at that very moment, the base seemed to go into lock down as the windows and doors were replaced with steel walls, and gnome's eyes buzzed red and ready to strike.

Dib looked down at his feet- he'll have to wait to set things right when Zim decided to come out the base himself.

**XxXxX**

Zim hugged his knees to his chest, threatening to tear his stitches as he tried to get over his little panic attack. Seeing that boy's face made him lose all common sense, made him think that he was going to attack again… But knowing Dib, he probably was going to attack again. Just… not like that…

"It was the pheromones… That all, the human has no interest in…" Zim muttered to himself soothingly. His eyes narrowed angrily. All because that human refused to listen to him… If he had just listened, none of this would have happened! He needed revenge. He lay back down, mentally willing himself to get better, as if that would quicken the process.

At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if he had been forgetting something…


End file.
